The Emo Girl
by coldbloodedchic
Summary: This is just a really random thing I came up with, it's not really about anything other than a shape shifting devily thing. I was thinking of different fandoms at the time so I added a bit of corpse party in it, its short but fun, enjoy oh and tell me if you'd like more to it. .


I'm a normal human no more than that, it's a cold day and I met up with my friend, someone who never seemed the happiest of people.  
She seemed dark and mysterious, we seemed to like the same things so we became friends, I didn't have any friends before so I was thrilled to have her as one even though I didn't quite know her true self yet. She always wore more-less the same thing black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a black jacket, a bit odd I thought at first but I just gathered she liked the color black. She also wore black fingerless gloves and a necklace which appeared to have something inside but never bothered to ask. Her hair was black and shoulder length, one side of her fringe covered her left eye and never moved from that position, her right eye always seemed concentrated like she was thinking of something important she had to do all the time.  
And we had a fall out, that's all I had to do to start the whole thing.  
I didn't know what to expect, the moody person just walked away from me up to a tree as I could see, I saw her grab something but I couldn't tell what.  
All I could do was stand and watch curiously wondering what she was doing.  
She started to climb it, almost appeared like she was in a daze.  
When she got to the top I could see clearly what she was holding, it was a thick rope.  
All I could think was well why would she need a rope? Then it hit me  
She tied it to the top branch and also made a bit circular figure at the loose end, then tied tightly to make sure it was tight enough.  
I knew what she was doing but I couldn't bring myself to say anything, all I could do was stand there in shock.  
Last thing I knew she smiled at me with a deadly smile that almost took the life away from my soul "don't jump" I shout out but It was too late..  
She had jumped, she was suffocating but I couldn't help her, my feet were stuck to the ground, my face filled with shock, this was the first time I had ever seen anyone commit suicide. Her eyes tended to just glare away from life itself.  
Her lifeless eyes bulge out of her head as though they were being pulled out and I see her gasp for air and try to loosen the rope but it doesn't budge.  
Suddenly there's a lifeless silence as her body just hangs the swinging back and forth.  
I stand in shock not sure what I just witnessed.  
Suddenly something strange starts to happen and a body rises up from the ground, this time it's not the same girl I saw, she looked exactly like Seiko. (corpse party woohoo XD)

I take a few steps back and see her look at the hanging body, no words entered the air for a moment but I did see her look up at the body and shrug.  
After a moment passed she opened her mouth and used the words "hi Naomi"  
Next thing I know she runs at me at top speed knocking me down to the ground holding a knife to my cheek, now that she's closer I can see she has a deep scar surrounding her entire neck.  
"What do you have to say!?" she yells at me  
A petrified silence is all I can give her back.  
I can feel her breathing on me close and real as ever, at this moment all I know is I'm going to die there's no way I can change that fact.  
The knife feels cold against my cheek as she cuts a light cut which only draws a tiny layer of blood  
I close my eyes waiting for it to be over, the coldness of the blade vanishes and when I open my eyes I see her vanish through the ground, right where she belongs.  
I stand in terrified shock, my life had just flashed before my eyes.  
A loud strange noise occurs and the person who I was once friends with was lying on the same tree as her corpse was hanging from. She was doing nothing but reading a manga in a relaxing manor.  
I could sense a cold dark magic coming from the tree and before I knew it a random manga appeared in my hand.  
It gave me a massive shock but I did the first thing which came to mind which was to throw it at the person.  
As I threw it, it flew through the air at a fast speed only to hit her on the head  
The shock had forced her to fall to the ground, I was stood quite far back and a force pulled me closer to her to see if she was okai.  
Now she seemed innocent and in pain, a lot like unlike before.  
By the looks of it she broke an arm "what was that for...?" she said, it almost looked like she was on the verge of tears. "oowwie" she said whilst rubbing her arm unable to move it.  
Her eyes went red, a bad feeling filled my body.  
She turned into a wolf right before my very eyes, I never knew transformation was possible but I guess it is from what I just saw, but why did she turn into a wolf of all animals.  
The thought of what was going to happen to me terrified me and caused me to send a shiver running right down my spine.  
The thing that was once a girl, no the thing that was once my friend glared right at me.  
I gulped unaware of what was going to happen to me.  
It looked down at its own broken paw and placed it in its mouth, it began tugging at it until it ripped its own paw off.  
Blood splatted and hit my face as the wolf began to yowl in pain spitting its paw to the side without a care in the world.  
The sight was as horrendous as the body still swinging in the wind.  
The wolf finished yowling and looked at me, it began growling hysterically, this made me even more scared.  
The growling coming from the wolf sounded like it was going mad.  
It put its body back and let out a huge howl and once again its eyes began to bulge out its skull, but this time it showed me a cold dark hypnotizing smile.  
The thing opened its mouth and let out in a deep scratchy voice "what's wrong with you" and tilted its head.  
It made me froze, I knew it wasn't like any other normal wolf but it's just the fact its voice was so nerve breaking it could have made me drop down dead any moment.  
Once again I felt myself being pushed to the floor, the thing had jumped on top of me of me growling like mad.  
The only thing I thought was am I going to die here?  
The wolf showed me its teeth threatening me in its own way, I feel its eyes stare down deep into my soul and trying to force psycho thoughts into my mind.  
I try to get away and block the thoughts out but it feels to strong.  
Its got in.  
Inside my mind all I can hear are the words **KILL KILL KILL** shouting like a echo over and over again.  
Now a new word emerges joining the other, nothing but a cycle of **KILL KILL KILL DIE DIE DIE KILL DIE KILL DIE KILL DIE DIE.  
**"Bwahahahahaha!" the wolf laughed right before backing away into the night.  
The bwahahahaha still echos down my spine along with the other two horrifying words.  
In the direction of which the wolf went sounds a loud crack, the mix of temptation and curiosity pull me closer to it wanting to go check what it was, it was like the force before, it just pulls me closer and makes my mind go blank, but the two words still repeat themselves not appearing to know how to stop.  
I can feel whatever the thing is waiting around, almost like it wants to draw me near.  
A bloodthirsty howl comes from behind me making me turn around as quick as possible.  
"child, come and play" come from the voice of an hysterical little girl who wondered out from the woods dressed in red with black long hair the shade of night.  
She chuckles and makes me cry out unable to be strong and hold myself back anymore.  
"you thought you could get rid of me? You were wrong!"


End file.
